


Haikyuu!! x Reader Collection

by ItsKodzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu x Reader, Multi, Reader - Insert, Yandere, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKodzu/pseuds/ItsKodzu
Summary: Chapters with (*) are angst, those without are fluffs. Transferred lemons to another story! I do not own Haikyuu!! nor the characters.I take any kind of request! Comment down below! Ships/CharactersxYou in any genre/plot Thank You! ❤️
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutaro/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Haikyuu/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kenma Kozume/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader/Miya Atsumu, Miya Twins/Reader, Oikawa Tohru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 307





	1. Made for me - Sugawara Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ❤️ All of the scenarios written in here are after the timeskip. Characters are AGED UP.
> 
> Requests are welcome ❤️

The past week has been hard on you. You weren't able to do anything because you were snotting and coughing your brains out.

You were so sick you couldn't even stand up and feed yourself.

You glance outside your window and see it was pouring like hell. Your phone buzzes  
and you see who it was from.

_Fr: Koushi 💞_

_How are you feeling today? I'm on my way there._

You smiled at your phone, he really knew how to make you melt. You decided to reply to him with a simple heart. You already knew that he was coming even if you said you wouldn't want him to.

After a few minutes you heard your door opening, if he hadn't texted you maybe you would've picked up a pan and started swinging at the door. Good thing he did.

"F/N?" You saw him put some paperbags on your table and walk his way towards you. He placed a hand over your forehead to see if you still had fever.

He stood up and went to get water from the sink and a towel. He then went back to your bed and started wiping your forehead, your hands, all that he felt was warm to his touch.

"Koushi, you know you don't have to do that right? I can do it myself" He simply hummed in reply and went back to what he was doing. He was so gentle you didn't even realize you fell asleep.

Seeing you asleep, Suga can't help but smile at your innocent face. He loves you. He admires you. You were all he ever needed.

He wished you weren't sick and you could go out with him. But if you weren't sick he couldn't take care of you like this. He gave you a kiss on the forehead before heading to the kitchen.

He arranged the fruits that he bought for you and started to make miso soup. After he was done with cooking, he decided to wake you up. You probably haven't eaten since last night when he fed you apples.

You feel a hand stroking your hair lightly tapping on you.

"Wake up babe, you need to eat" Your eyes flutter open and you see your boyfriend smiling at you. He was always like that. Beaming every time you see him, it made you fall for him even more.

He guides you to stand up and you were surprised when he decided to pick you up bridal style to the dining area.

"Koushi!" You were both laughing at this point and he places you down on the chair. He serves you the soup and peels oranges for you.

"You really didn't have to do this you know." You pout at him. You loved Suga taking care of you but sometimes he forgets to take care of himself too.

_"I love doing this for you, don't worry babe"_ He stands up and gives you a kiss on your forehead. This just made you smile even more. You couldn't imagine your life without Suga. He was the only one for you.

You ate your soup and when you were full you attempted to do the dishes but of course Suga wouldn't let you. You laid on your bed facing the window. Just watching the raindrops like they were racing each other. This made you feel at peace.

Wherever Suga was that is where your home was. You felt a weaved blanket on your shoulders. You look up to see Suga shyly smiling at you.

"I almost forgot. I've tried to make...one of these" You looked at him and chuckled.

_"I love it Koushi"_ His eyes lit up like a kid going to a park.

"You do?" You smiled at him and patted the empty space next to you. He quickly obliged. You reached out to cup his face.

_"Of course I do, you made this for me"_

**"Hmm...I was made for you"** You blushed at what he had just said. He made you look up at him and kissed you. You lightly pushed him away.

"Hey! Stop! You'll get sick too. As much as I want to kiss you, I don't want you to get sick" Suga chuckled at your response.

**"It's fine babe, I would gladly get sick if it meant that I could taste you besides, wouldn't you take care of me?"**

"Of course I would!" You even raised your right hand as if you were making a pledge to him. He laughed at you and you just pouted.

"Well then, don't I deserve a kiss for all that I've done?" You hummed in reply, closed your eyes and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

_This man was the love of your life._

You were the love of his life.

_This was where you were meant to be._

This was where you both wanted to be.

_You were both made for each other._


	2. Annoy - Miya Atsumu

You sighed out for the nth time in frustration. Your eyebrows furrowed at Atsumu. You were really having a good time and he just had to ruin it.

"C'mon babe, I said I'm sorry" He was going to hold your hand but you just flicked his away.

Atsumu sighed at you. You were being stubborn today. He guessed it was just one of those days.

You were both at an amusement park but you clearly weren't amused at Atsumu. You were really having a fun time until he decided to mess with you.

"C'mon babe, it's our date. I'm sorry I messed with ya" Atsumu put his hand in around the back of his neck. You looked at him.

You were still pissed at him for messing with you so bad you dropped your ice cream, after almost an hour of lining up for it too. But you couldn't take away the fact that your boyfriend was so hot doing someting like that.

"Alright then, I'll find Samu. Go and talk to me when yer feeling better" He decided to let you cool off your head first. After all, he knew he really couldn't do anything about your mood now anyways.

You glared at his back while leaving. You really love Atsumu but sometimes he was such a jerk.

Atsumu was clearly having a rough day. This was supposed to be a fun date that he planned but he just had to mess it up. He has planned everything from the start to the end really.

"Ugh" Now, He's just stuck with his twin and Suna on their date as a third wheel.

It was getting dark and you were trying to find Atsumu. You didn't mean for what happened to be as a big deal but there was just some days that you didn't feel like messing and Atsumu picked one of those days.

Atsumu was having a terrible time watching his twin and his date flirt and hands all over each other on every ride they went on.

You were supposed to be with him. But He was all alone now. The last part of your day would've been riding on a ferris wheel just in time for fireworks.

In the distance, you see your blonde boyfriend looking at the ferris wheel as if he was longing for it. You couldn't help but grin and feel sad at the same time.

You grinned because Atsumu longed for you that much and sad because you felt like you wasted the whole day being mad at Atsumu.

You were surprised when a female approached him. You walked as fast as you could going to him.

Hell No! This woman wasn't gonna get some of your boyfriend. You grabbed Atsumu by the hand and held him intertwining your hands. You were about to glare at the girl when Atsumu hugged you.

"Wha--" He leaned closer to your ear and whispered _"Don't get mad now, she's just a friend. Yer the only one for me"_

Just like that your anger melted. You had no reason to doubt Atsumu. He always proved his loyalty and love for you.

You replied to him with a simple nod. He let you go and bid the girl good bye. He turned to you and held your face.

"So? Forgive me?" He asks with such sincere eyes. You admit you weren't perfect. You get mad at simple things but Atsumu, this man puts up with it.

There was never a time Atsumu got mad at you because of this. He was always so caring. He's a jerk at times but he would never do anything to hurt you.

_"Of course I do, I love you"_ Atsumu smiled at you so great just like the time you finally said Yes to him. It makes your heart flutter.

Atsumu drags you to the ferris wheel and you both get in. He may have not spent the whole day with you but at least he was ending it with you. He's got the rest of his life for that too.

You leaned on his shoulder and held his hand. _"I'm sorry for being an annoying girlfriend. I know that you get annoyed at me too"_ You pouted at him. He chuckled at you.

**"Ya know, even if ya annoy the fuck outta me. I love the fuck outta you."** Well that was a lot of curse words but it made you feel like you were in heaven and just smiled.

As you reached the peak, you felt like you were on the top of the world up there. You admired the view, in awe of how wonderful this could ever get.

You didn't even notice that Atsumu was kneeling in front of you now and was presenting a red velvet box with a simple ring and one single diamond. Until, he cleared his throat and you gaze back at him.

You were stunned. Tears clearly forming in your eyes. This was serious. It felt like there was just the two of you in the world.

**"So, what do ya say? I'd gladly have you annoy the fuck outta me every day for the rest of my life. Marry me, F/N?"** Atsumu's chest was beating so hard. He didn't intend to do this now. He had always brought the ring and today didn't start out well but he just couldn't stand to be that far away from you again.

He just wants you. For the rest of his life.

_"God. YES TSUMU! Of course!"_ You hand him your right hand and he slides the ring on to it.

You and Atsumu have never felt this happy before. Your hearts feel like they were going out of your chests.

Atsumu stood up and the fireworks went off. He sat down next to you and pulled you in for a deep passionate kiss. Then you pull away

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_ You both said at the same time earning a laugh from both of you.

_This couldn't get any better._


	3. Lucky - Bokuto Koutaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ❤️ All of the scenarios written in here are after the timeskip. Characters are AGED UP.
> 
> Requests are welcome ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this soft boy :<

You slouched on your desk as you sip a cup of your coffee. You slouching and catching your breath for 5 minutes was already the most break you've ever had the past 3 days.

You rub your temple to ease the headache you were suffering from. It was excruciating. You had a lot of projects you had to finish by the end of the day and it was no easy task.

You had to cram for 3 days straight, you haven't even eaten breakfast or dinner the night before nor did you get a wink of sleep in any of those nights. You stayed up late and kept on working.

You were hungry and sleep-deprived but the worst of it all was how you left things with your boyfriend last night.

He was trying to cheer you up but you were so fed up from your work you just exploded. Not knowing where the words coming out of your mouth came from.

As soon as you raised your voice at Bokuto, his face just fell. The energy from him almost drained, even his hair look liked it drooped down. After you exchanged words, when you came to, Bokuto slammed the door shut.

Damn it! You knew how soft Bokuto is and You wanted to go after him but this really wasn't the time for that. Internally you had wished that he'll come home eventually. But, there wasn't even the slightest sight of Bokuto.

This was the worst spat you both had. He just didn't think you'd snap at him like that. He was simply trying to distract you from the zombie mess that you were.

You knew you just had to make it up to him after this. You were busy planning how you'd make it up to Bokuto on your mind. You lazily get up from you chair and go home but decided to buy Bokuto yakiniku as a peace offering.

You were silently wishing that Bokuto was already in your apartment waiting for you.

You open the door to your apartment and were greeted by the darkness. Your heart felt like it was ripped into pieces. Bokuto wasn't home.

Your tears started falling one by one until you were sobbing, you open the lights and head your way to the table and put the food you bought there.

You open the door to your bedroom and were stunned. The floor was filled with candles, leading to the bathroom. There were petals scattered on the floor. You can't help but sob even more.

**"Baby? Baby, I'm sorry I'm sorry if you don't like it I'll take it all away"** Bokuto pulled you into a hug. He then pulls away to wipe the tears off your face.

Bokuto was unbelievable. You had said a lot of things that hurt him but he managed to pull off something as sweet as this. He was the one who even said sorry first. You were so lucky. This man was yours.

"No, I--just thought you'd leave me Kou" He puts his forehead into yours, nose to nose. Hands on your cheeks. It was intoxicating. You were almost breathing each other in.

**"You know I'd never leave you babe, I love you"** You started tearing up again at how sweet the love of your life was. You thank the person you were in your past life, maybe she was a hero for something so good like this to happen to you.

Before you can even react Bokuto closes the gap and your lips meet at a gentle pace, your lips dancing to the rhythm of your beating hearts. His lips was so soft, his taste---addicting. His kisses was enough to make your knees weak and wobble. Just like that, Bokuto had kissed your worries away.

He picks you up and carries you to to the bathroom without warning. There, the sweet scent of cinnamon candles filled the room. He prepared a bath for you both. When you both were inside the mood suddenly changed, what was once a sweet kiss turned into something intense.

You continue to devour each other, only pulling away seconds to breathe before getting pulled back by Bokuto. You wrap your arms around his neck lightly stroking his hair, your tongues dancing at every move your lips make.

Bokuto finally pulls away and looks at you with such pleading eyes. You laughed hysterically at him. He was about to leave the bathroom when you pulled his hand back.

**"I'm kidding baby, let me make it up to you"** You smiled sweetly at Bokuto and jumped into him wrapping your legs onto his waist and wrapping your arms around his neck which you started tracing with your lips, his frown turning into a grin knowing that he'd get so lucky tonight and every other day and night he was with you.


	4. Your hands - Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ❤️ All of the scenarios written in here are after the timeskip. Characters are AGED UP.
> 
> Requests are welcome ❤️

You hear the sound of the car engine quiet down but you decided to close your eyes for a couple of minutes more. It was a long drive after all.

Ushijima leans over to release your sleeping figure from the seatbelt. You felt warm hands entangle yours. He could never get tired of this view.

You, right by his side. His hands clutching yours, no intention of letting go.

As your eyes flutter open You see Ushijima smiling at you while fiddling with your hands.

"F/N" You sleepily turn your head to your lover. Your eyes were still drooping from the nap you just had.

"Hmm?" You feel him squeeze your hand and putting it up in the air. You gave him a questioning look.

"Your hands fit perfectly with mine." He raises your hands to his lips and kisses them. "I want to hold them until I grow old." You can't help but release a laugh.

He was loving but you were so used to his platonic nature that this corny sweet side of him was new to you.

Ushijima looked at you in amazement. Was that funny?

"What's funny?" You stopped laughing as you don't want to get into any trouble.

Ushijima lets go of your hands and turns around attempting to go out of the car but you caught him by the waist wrapping your arms around him.

"I'm sorry Toshi, are you mad?" You heard him sigh but he nuzzles his head onto yours. You smiled at his gesture.

"Of course not, I would never get mad at you for something like that" He releases himself from your hold and faces you. His warm hands on your face and then he kisses you.

"Now, let's go" He smiles at you and gets out of the car. You wait for him to open your side. You can do it by yourself of course but Ushi was such a gentleman he wouldn't let you do that.

You step out of the car and was greeted by a large lawn. " _This is our lawn, our kids can play here! Don't you think? You can plant flowers there--and your vegetables too!"_ You chuckle at how Ushijima tells you excitedly.

He drags you to the entrance of the mansion. It was amazing. You could fit a whole ship in here. The inside was much bigger than the lawn.

"So? I was thinking we should put up an elegant chandelier over there for parties, then there we'll have the living room but we should put a lot of sofas though because Tendou and the others might visit from time to time----" He just drags you to the next part of the room.

"Oh! Here we'd have the dining room right? Hmm. We'd have to make space for when Tobio and the others come here to eat. C'mon let's go upstairs." You just watch him in amazement watching him as though his eyes were sparkling, telling you a great story.

_"Look! Here our baby girl could stay because it's nearest to our bedroom. We could keep an eye on her right?---"_ He then drags you to another room.

_"Here, our baby boy will stay so there's space for him to play around if he ever decides to_ \---Oh, and this one" You stare at him as he guides you to another room.

_"This one's a spare room. If we....have three children then this will be their room but if not then it'll be a guest room hmm?---"_ You make him face you and asked.

"Hm, Toshi? How many babies do you want?"

_"Three. Well, I mean--if that's okay with you. But if not, I'm fine as long as you're their mother"_ He pulls you in and places a kiss on your forehead.

"You've got everything planned out, Toshi." He flashes you a smile. You were feeling so happy. You loved him so much you can just do everything this man wanted you to.

**"Of course baby, that's how excited I am to be with you."** He guides you to the next room. This was definitely the biggest room in the house.

**"Here is where we'll make all of our babies"** You blushed as Ushijima winks at you. You lightly hit his arm in embarassment.

"Toshi!" He lets out a subtle laugh that send your heart into overdrive. He then guides you to the front porch, it was beautiful. Overlooking the ocean, just as you always described to him your dream house was.

You felt hot liquid running down your cheeks. When Ushijima notices you were crying, he grabs his handkerchief and wipes it away.

"What's wrong baby?" You see his expression of worry. You quickly shake your head to reassure him.

You hold his hands guiding it to your tummy. The bump was now showing. Toshi smiles at you and kisses your tummy. **"Two more to go"** You both laugh at his exclaim.

"You're right-" You smile at him. **"They fit perfectly."** As you hold his hands tightly.

_He fits perfectly with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating sometime soon, or message me for requests ❤️ Enjoy!


	5. (pt.2) Your hands - Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ❤️ All of the scenarios written in here are after the timeskip. Characters are AGED UP.
> 
> Inspired by this artwork I saw called Captains as working dads I just (≧◡≦). The next chapter/s would be drabbles about the others, if you have any requests--characters, baby name, scenarios, ideas for them comment down below or drop them @ https://itskodzu.tumblr.com Thank you ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in kanji---Hikaru (光る) - to shine, light

"Good morning, F/N." He whispers as you feel warm hands trail the outlines of your jaw, leaving kisses on your neck, your forehead, _your lips_.

"Hmm..Good morning." You open your eyes to Ushijima's face close to yours. "I love this view." He states, his hands cupping your cheeks.

"Me too." You smile to him. You pull his hands and put them on your waist. He was now on top of you. You pull him closer, your hands wrapped around his neck as you close your eyes awaiting for his soft lips to be on yours. But you were greeted by a loud cry instead. Your eyes jolt open. 

You look at Ushijima as you both laugh. "I'll get him." He exclaims as he stands up and gets out of your room. You get out of bed and start your morning routine. 

"Toshi!" You call out as you set the food on the table. Just another early morning in your household, it's been almost a year after you had your first baby, Hikaru. You hear footsteps running down the stairs. You bite your lips as you see your husband half dressed, he was wearing slacks. His perfectly toned abdomen greeting you first thing in the morning.

Damn it, why does your husband look so hot with your son clinging on to his bulging arms. He lightly chuckles as he sees your gesture and struts down to where you were.

He sits Hikaru down on his baby chair and pulls you in for a long deep kiss. His lips were warm as they clash onto yours, you put your hands on his still wet hair. He bites your lips as he asks for entrance. "Ma..ma....Pa...pa" You lightly push Ushijima away as he playfully shrugs and grins. You still weren't used to the fact that you two weren't alone anymore and you really should.

This little escapades weren't good for your child's eyes.

You turn to Hikaru and prepare his meal. "Toshi, coffee?" He hums, nodding his head. He follows you with his eyes. This was how life ought to be for him. The woman he loved, the smell of coffee in the air, Hikaru, the light of your lives. He's got everything he needed. 

You put the cup of coffee in front of him as you sit down and feed Hikaru. You were so preoccupied admiring everything you could about your son and how you were gonna miss him for two days. 

You were going on a trip with a business partner and Hikaru would be left with Ushijima. You trusted your husband more than anything but the thought of being away from your son just caused a tight pull in your chest.

"Baby, we gotta go." You were occupied for so long, Ushijima was now wearing a light blue long sleeved with a black vest on top. There was no one to leave Hikaru with because his Uncle Tendou was out of town. He wouldn't trust his son to Hoshiumi and the others really.

He straps on the baby carrier and gestures for you to put Hikaru inside. "We'll miss you." He says as he places a kiss on your forehead. Hikaru pulls your shirt and starts crying. You place his small hands on yours tracing circles in his palm as you hum him a lullaby.

Ushijima grabs his suitcase and waves at you. You watch them, Ushijima talking to your son as if he could already understand. 

The house felt different when they left but you had work to attend to as well. In Ushijima's office, Hikaru was a superstar. He was such a cutie looking so much like his father. Everyone wanted to hold Hikaru and play with him. Of course being as polite, Ushijima lets them play with Hikaru but he would _never_ let anyone else carry him. To him, his son was his treasure. 

The day went by quickly. Now, Ushijima was greeted by an empty house. He looks at his son's sleeping figure. He can't help but think of how amazing his wife was to give him a gift, _so precious._ He sets down his things in your bedroom carefully placing Hikaru on the bed. He quietly goes down to cook his and Hikaru's dinner not wanting to wake up his son.

His dinner was already done. The only thing left to do was prepare his son's, where the hell was Hikaru's food? He thinks to himself. There wasn't any in the fridge nor was there anything on the shelves that was labeled 'baby food'. He tried to call you but you weren't answering your phone. He tried so hard to remember what you always fed Hikaru. Carrots? Potatoes? Fruits? He was going insane.

And as if his struggle wasn't already enough he hears loud cries coming from your room. He purses his lips and rubs his temple in frustration. If you were here, you wouldn't have any trouble.

He hurriedly runs to your room. "Shit!" He sees Hikaru on the floor, crying. He probably fell down from the bed. He carries Hikaru in his arms, your son was crying more than he already was. He feels a bump on your son's head. Oh god, you were going to kill him if you find out. "How did she do it again?" He stares at Hikaru as he continues crying. 

He's tried everything, putting Hikaru back on to his crib, he gave him your tshirt to smell but he just wouldn't stop crying. When his phone rings, he almost drops it down just to get it. Your name appears on the screen, finally you were calling him.

"Babe, how are you both doing?" Ushijima sighs. He hears you laugh on the other line. He misses you already.

"Terrible." He tells you everything--well, except for the fact that your baby had a bump on his head and that he fell down.

You instruct him as he follows your steps religiously. Finally, he has made food for Hikaru and he made him stop crying.

"I wish you were here." He grunts at you as he feeds your son. 

"I know, I wish I was too." He hears you get called by somebody on the other line, a signal that you gotta go.

"I have to go, I'll call you two tomorrow. I love you!"

"I love you more." You smile to yourself before hanging up. Ushijima looks at his son, now satisfied with the food he ate. It was his turn to eat. After he finished, he washed the dishes and washed up both himself and Hikaru.

He watches as his son plays and splashes him water. Smiling to himself, he really was having a hard time without you but somehow having alone time with his son made him happy.

After bath time, he tucks Hikaru on the bed. "Papa--" Hikaru hums as Ushijima recognizes the tune. It was your lullaby. Ushijima pulls up the covers and taps Hikaru lightly as he sings the song he's always heard you sing when you were pregnant with Hikaru. He gently strokes his son's hair as he lets himself give in to sleep as well. But, Hikaru had other plans. In the middle of the night, his son was tugging on his hair, crying, playing. He barely slept a wink.

The next morning, he wakes up late. He did everything in a flash. You texted him again a routine which he followed. The day went by in a blur for Ushijima, now he was home again. You told him that you were going home earlier than expected. 

You were by the door waiting for them, you carry your son in your arms and gave him a kiss. Ushijima kisses you, as he walks inside and slumps himself on to the couch. 

"Toshi, wake up." His eyes flutter open, seeing you smile at him.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen.

"Where's Hikaru?" He asks seeing the candlelight dinner you've prepared.

"Asleep. I've already fed and washed him up. So, we've got tonight all to ourselves." You pull him in, his hands on your waist.

"How do you take care of us so well?" You laugh at his remark. 

"But, baby.." You say as you suck on his neck, you jump up in his arms wrapping your legs on his waist. You lean closer, nibbling his ear. **"I haven't even taken care of you yet."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH Thank you very much for the Kudos and 1800 hits! You guys are amazing! ❤️ Also, I've published an OiHina fic check it out if you'd like! ❤️
> 
> Note: I might not be able to update for a while but I'll try to! It's because I'm making works for Kenma Ship Week! Hope you guys could check it out too!


	6. I found You - Kita Shinsuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ❤️ All of the scenarios written in here are after the timeskip. Characters are AGED UP.
> 
> Warning: Manga Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best boy kita ❤️ 
> 
> I'm planning on making a separate story for one of these one-shots comment down below what story you'd like to have a sequel of 👇

You and Kita loved playing hide and seek as kids. It was one game he was good at, and one game you sucked at. 

In fact, he always finds you while you on the other hand, never won.

Today was the last day you and Kita were together since he was moving to Hyogo.

"I found you, F/N" Kita exclaims as he prepares to attack and tickle you. You prepare to shield yourself from the attempt but fail to no avail. You laugh histerically as Kita continues to tickle you.

You dropped to the ground accidentally pulling Kita on top of you.

When Kita stops, you hold his hands and look him dead in the eye "Kita, when we grow up find me again and marry me hmm?" Kita laughed thinking it was some kind of joke but deep in both your hearts, you knew those words were etched.

"Kita! Time to go!" You both stand up as Kita turns around to go. You waved as you see Kita go farther away from you.

You awake to the sound of loud knocking and banging on your door.

You clutch your chest "It was a dream." You sigh as memories rush back to you.

You check the time on your phone--2 in the morning. Who the hell would that be?

You groggily make your way to your door and were greeted by your boyfriend, silly drunk. The moment he sees you he pulls you in for a tight hug. His eyes were puffy probably from crying.

"Please...Please...don't leave me." You stroke his back as he starts sobbing again. His current state was shattering your heart into pieces.

He wasn't supposed to know you were leaving. You knew it would break the both of you. It would make leaving him harder than it already was.

You cursed Atsumu for being such a blabbermouth at the back of your head.

You guide Kita to the couch calming him down. You made him lie down on your lap, stroking his hair. You were waiting for him to say a word.

After almost an hour of silence, Kita broke the tension. 

"You're really doing it?" You didn't even need to answer, your eyes told Kita the answer he dreaded.

"I can't talk you out of it huh?" You wished there were some other answer you could tell him but you knew you wanted to do this.

"Why? Is this payback for what I did before? For leaving you?" You shake your head in disagreement. You cup his face.

"You know I'm not that kind of person babe." He perked himself up and sat down beside you. He looks you in the eyes and holds your hands to his chest.

"So why?" His voice breaks as tears start to form again "Why are you leaving me? Don't you know how much you're hurting me?" 

"Babe, this is something I want to do. Something I need to do. If I don't, and stay here with you I can't tell you I'd be happy. I'd be regretting it my whole life."

"I'll be back babe, you have to believe me." You were also crying at this point. You tried your hardest to be strong but seeing the love of your life struggle because of you was shattering.

"So tell me, if I let you go now. You won't end things with me." You knew that this was impossible. It would be harder for the both of you.

"I'm sorry." He laughs sarcastically as he puts your hands down. 

"Don't look for me." He kisses your temple and leaves without another word.

You were left with the same image of Kita leaving you again. His back moving further and further away from you until you can't see it anymore. 

From that day on, there was no sign of Kita. Not even news from anyone you both knew. It was as if he disappeared from your reach.

Your life in Brazil was fun. You got to play and meet with new people. You quickly adapted to their culture. Shoyo and Pedro became a constant part in your life there. They made it tolerable. 

But there were days and nights that were unbearable, when you'd cry yourself to sleep. 

Kita's life felt like it was automated ever since you left, his body was functioning due to instinct. He had no will to do anything. But, he indulged himself in farming and he loved doing it. 

There were days that he'd think of you but quickly dismisses them.

After years in Brazil, you decided to go home with Shoyo. Yes, your life in Brazil was good but there was one thing missing---Kita.

You were already in Japan for a few months and still no sign of Kita. You've looked everywhere for Kita despite what he said. You've begged everyone you knew to tell you where he was. Osamu was the first to break.

"You better get 'im and don't let go or yer gonna lose him for good" was what he said. 

You walk down a field as Osamu wrote down on the piece of paper you were holding. 

After wading through a lot of rice fields. You finally see the man you've been yearning for. He was wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

Finally, the face you've missed all through the years. The man whose hands you wanted to hold and never let go. The man whose warmth your body yearned for. The man whose lips made you feel like you were in heaven.

You make your way towards him. Becoming aware of your presence, he glances at you. Awestruck.

He drops down his sickle and moves swiftly towards you. He caresses your face as tears stream down both your faces.

You hold his hand holding your face "I'm here. It's me. I'm here." He chuckles as you repeat your words.

God. His laugh is music to your ears.

You pull him towards you putting your forehead on his, "I found you, Kita" He nods as he pulls you in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

The moment your lips met, you both knew that this time around. 

You both found yourselves in the right place, in the right time. In each others' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My angsty ass almost made this into full-blown angst :<


	7. Home - Kenma Kozume*

"Kenma?" You shout as you open the door to the pudding head's apartment.

"Kenma? I'm here. I brought dinner." You carefully walk your way to the table and put the bag down.

You turned to look inside his room and there you see Kenma sleeping like the baby that he is.

"Maybe, he fell asleep after his stream."

Carefully, you walk towards him and sit on the side of the bed. You can't help but stare and admire the masterpiece that was in front of you.

You didn't even notice your face was only inches from him. You can even feel his breath.

Your hands reach out to cup his face, exploring that beautiful face. You then brushed his loose hair to the side and started to stroke it.

Your eyes went to his lips and Oh boy! _did it make you feel sinful._ You smiled at the figure sleeping beneath you. You loved this boy.

You started to plant small kisses in his forehead, his nose, his neck and his lips.

He is perfect.

But then you were snapped out of your trance. It was already 9PM.

"Shit! I lost track" You muttered.

You just stood up when a hand pulled you towards the bed causing you to fall face first.

Closing your eyes, you waited for the impact but two hands enveloped you in an embrace.

"Hmm F/N-chan, where are you going?"

"Kenma! You're awake." Your eyes fly open, looking into his set of marbles.

"Yeah, well someone was enjoying herself while I was asleep." He said while smirking.

"Y-you..you.."

"Oh yes baby, every. single. one." He then changed your position, he was now above you pinning you down to the bed.

"But I thought you were asleep" You looked away starting to feel the heat rise up to your cheeks.

"I was but then you started-"

"YES YES I GET IT I KISSED YOU OKAY?" He laughed heartily at your response.

He lowered himself to be just right at your ear and whispered "Well now baby, don't you think it's time for me to take back what you stole?"

Without warning he attacked your lips, you were shocked. This was the first time Kenma was like this to you. It was always you who took inititative.

The kiss started slow, pacing and feeling each other's movement. He then bit your lower lip asking for entrance. You parted your lips for him and from there it was a battle of dominance which He won easily.

The kiss went deeper, he sucked on your tongue making you let out a moan. Your hands was tugging on his locks. Kenma loved when you did this it sends him over the edge.

You felt his hands roam your body, his kiss now going down to your neck leaving trails of small kisses until he found the hem of your shirt. You pulled away gasping for air.

"K-Kenma, I can't. I have to go."

"Can't you stay? Just for tonight." He looked at you with such pleading eyes. You wanted to say Yes then and there but you knew the consequences.

"You know I can't." After hearing your response he went down from you and You stood up.

"Kenma, I'm sorry. You know that I love you right?" He laughed sarcastically.

"Really? You can't even stay a night." You moved closer to him and wrapped you arms around his waist putting your head on his back.

You were taken aback when he removed himself from your embrace.

"But Kenma-" He held your hands and gave them a squeeze.

"It's okay F/N, just go. He's probably looking for you"

You were going to protest but you knew you had to go now or He'd be suspicious.

"Kenma, I'm sorry I'm going-"

"Home? Yeah, I know." He smiled at you softly and pushed you outside the door.

Kenma stares at you while you wave good bye.

It hurts.

It hurts that you have to go home every night. It hurts that he has to see your back leaving him every night. It hurts that he has to share you, that you have someone waiting for you other than him.

_Home. He wishes that he was yours because you were his._

After your ride back, you open the door to your house and making your way to the living room you see a figure reading a book on the couch.

_"Tetsu? I'm home."_ He glanced up to you and smiled.

"Welcome Home Babe. How's your day?"


	8. Ethereal - Akaashi Keiji*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ❤️ All of the scenarios written in here are after the timeskip. Characters are AGED UP.
> 
> Requests are welcome ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simping for my boy Akaashi hours🥴

It was a stormy Saturday Night. You were sipping from your cup of coffee and you glanced outside your window. Watching the heavy downpour. The weather was great. Just the way you like it.

It was past 7 when your doorbell rang. Putting down the cup on the table, You strut down to open the door.

"Keiji?" You were surprised to see your bestfriend outside your door, not to mention very wet from the rain.

"Hi F/N, May I come in?" He brushed his wet hair, water sprinkling all over your face. He chuckled upon seeing the scrawny look on you face while wiping the water on your face.

**Keiji was ethereal.** He was all you ever wanted. He was caring, soft, matured and not to mention hot and good-looking. There was this one thing though, You were just his bestfriend. Or so you thought.

You snapped out of your trance when you heard the door shut. You faced him and went to the bedroom looking for a towel.

"So, what are you doing here at this hour?" You asked him while handing over the towel.

He took off his shirt. Boy! would that body make you drool. He reached for the towel and thanked you.

You could see his well-built body and you gulped. **Your bestfriend was a damn good meal.**

He wiped away traces of the rain on his skin then handed you the towel.

"Do you mind? I couldn't reach the back"  
It was a long shot he thought. He didn't know if you'd agree to this. What was he thinking? He could definitely reach it but he just wanted to feel your warmth, your care, your touch.

You accepted the towel and started to wipe his back. You placed your other hand on his waist for balance.

When Akaashi felt your hand on his skin. It made him blush. It was a good thing he was facing back or you would've saw him as red as a tomato.

All you could hear was ragged breathing. The tension was unbearable. When you wiped the last part you hurriedly let go. Akaashi didn't know if he would be disappointed or flattered at you getting that shy from just touching him.

"Finished" Akaashi turned and faced you. It took all of his contol to stop him from ravaging you then and there.

_You were perfect._ You couldn't do anything wrong in his eyes. He reached for the strands of hair covering your beautiful face.

Your feelings weren't unknown to Akaashi. In fact, he loved you just as much.

_"K--keiji?"_ He smiled at you and asked you to sit with him on your couch. He pulled you in for a hug and started stroking your hair. You closed your eyes.

You both felt like this was good, perfect. It was how it was meant to be. It was so right. But, his actions were confusing you now.

"What's wrong Keiji?" You asked him for the nth time.

_"Shhh...Let's just stay like this for a while"_ Akaashi knew this was almost over and he didn't want to have any regrets. He had to tell you.

You had a lot of questions in your mind but decided to wait for Akaashi to tell you what was going on.

After what felt like an hour, he finally let go. He faced you towards him, reaching for your face and leaning closer until he closed the gap. His kiss was slow and passionate. It was full of his love for you. It made you feel like you were going to explode.

With every motion of your lips, Akaashi wanted you to _feel just how much he did love you._ You almost gave in but it struck you. This can't be happening.

You slightly pushed Akaashi away and asked "What? Why? What the hell Keiji?!" He sighed and reached for you again.

Looking into your eyes so deep. **"I love you"** It was as if your ears was ringing. This was all you wanted to hear all your life. It was a dream come true. If only.

"Don't say that. Stop that. Don't hurt me like this Keiji. Why are you really here?" You frowned at the boy in front of you. He paused for a while then finally,

**"He asked me to marry him, F/N"** And just like that, what seemed like the best day of your life turned upside down. You dreaded the words you heard. You were crushed.

**"I said Yes"** He continued.

_"Oh...Bokuto did?"_ was all the words you could mutter before tears started to fall from your eyes.


	9. Bloom - Ennoshita Chikara*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ❤️ All of the scenarios written in here are after the timeskip. Characters are AGED UP.
> 
> Requests are welcome ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got a little carried away! This is angst :>
> 
> Warning: Character Death

You take a seat in your favorite spot in campus. It was near an old building of the school. There was this one sakura tree that shades you from sunlight. 

It was blooming season so, the tree was full of blossoms. You admire the beauty of the tree.

You were at peace here. You bring out your book and study for your quiz later while you were quietly listening to music. 

A couple of minutes later, you encounter a problem you can't solve. Feeling frustrated, you decided to go to the cafeteria to buy lunch.

Little did you know, there were two pairs of eyes that were always watching you beneath that tree. Admiring the way you look as the wind blows your hair to your face, the way you fix it and grunt afterwards. 

Admiring the way you close your eyes as you feel the wind through your skin. Sometimes, you'd even catch some of the blossoms and pout when you can't reach.

Ennoshita always admired you from a far. But, today was different. He wanted to talk to you, get closer to you. It took all of his courage to go to your spot, where you were sitting down again eating your sandwich.

You see a familiar face, heading towards you. You think he was a classmate in geometry class or chemistry. You really can't remember. You just ignore his presence as he sits beside you.

You take a sip from your box of apple juice as he sits down. What the hell was he doing? You weren't even close. 

"Hi! I'm Ennoshita" You ignore him again. 

"I'm your classmate in chemistry, we were groupmates together!" This time you glance at him but return your eyes on the juice box you were sipping from.

Ennoshita's throat was feeling dry. It took all of his courage to get here, he won't stop until you talk to him.

"Do you usually stay here by yourself?" You were starting to get irritated so you answered him. "Used to. Not now that you're here." 

Ennoshita was grinning from ear to ear those were the first words you ever said to him since he stepped in there. 

He asked you questions and some of them you answered, some of them you didn't. But, from that day on Ennoshita went to your spot with you. 

Surely, you were irritated at first he was such a nagger but as childish as it seemed you were just weak for apple juice and he knew that, every day he would bring you 2 boxes. 

The small talks that were at least one word to two sentences long were now erased by full blown stories, jokes and laughter. 

Until, a day came when you actually looked for his presence. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months into years. You were together for almost 5 years now. 

And today was the day that Ennoshita wanted to make you his forever. 

"Can I do this?" Ennoshita nervously paces and turns to Kinoshita. Kinoshita grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. 

"Hey, don't worry about it! She'll say yes." Ennoshita glances at your picture again before he nods and decided to leave his apartment. Kinoshita giving him a tap, reassuring him.

Ennoshita planned to propose to you beneath that very tree. 

It was almost winter now so the leaves were falling down like rain.

You reached for your cellphone as it rang.  
"Hi babe! Can't even wait for me to cross huh?" You were smiling at him from the other side of the road. 

You hear your boyfriend chuckle on the other line. "I just can't stand to be this far away from you anymore. How did I ever live without you?"

"How sweet of you babe....Oh, wait" You see the green light as you start to cross waving at your boyfriend. 

It was as if time stopped for Ennoshita. At first, he was smiling at you and the next time he blinks he was running towards you. 

His feet feeling heavy with each step he took. His heart feeling heavier. Watching the love of his life laying down on the road all bloodied was the least he expected this day would be.

You felt him clutch you in his arms, wailing. With the last of your strength, you smiled at him.

As the last leaf from the tree drops, you closed your eyes.

Every day was shallow ever since you left. His whole being felt empty. Nothing he ever did nor his friends did for him can make him forget about you. 

Every time he closes his eyes, he watched you with him again beneath this tree laughing at the joke he just told you. He reaches out to tuck your hair back in place.

He just wanted to feel you again in his arms, warm to his touch. Patting your head when you got the correct answers. He just wants to hold your hand and be with you again.

Every time he closed his eyes, it was painful. Every memory he shared with you. All started here.

And it was as if the tree shared his sorrows because from the day you left, 

It never bloomed again.


	10. All for you - Yandere! Kageyama Tobio***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains violence, degradation, death and mentions of guns, knife and blood that may be triggering for some readers.
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable about this genre. Please, please, don't proceed! 
> 
> This is NOT in any way a form of love. Thank you! 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get this au out of my head so I wrote it instead! Forgive me, I'm not good at making these :<

AU: where Kageyama remembers everything in all his lives and you don't

"F/N!" Kageyama screams as he clutches your fragile frame. It was during the medieval time when you both first met, falling in love.

But, not every story turns out perfect. You got caught in the clashes. Now, here you were trying to savor the last moments you had with him.

You felt his tears drop on your face. You hold his face _"Find...me.."_ You were losing your consciousness and struggled hard to breathe _"In..our next life..or the next..after that."_

Your words ring repeatedly to Kageyama. Even if you didn't say it. He'd definitely find you.

This life went in a blur for Kageyma after losing you. He never married nor had children. You were his only one.

In your next life, you were the daughter of a pauper and he was a king. Kageyama thanked every god he could think of, that you were safe and you both reincarnated at the same age.

Kageyama always visited you, he loved the way you made and knit his garments. You were lovely. He'd watch you make them, tell you stories about a lover he once had that you strongly resembled.

He was in your shop one day, "F/N" You both turn your head to the man who called you out. You smile widely as you approach him. "Shoyo! You're home!" You almost throw yourself at him as you plant a kiss on his lips.

The sight was sickening for Kageyama. He politely leaves you both. Why the hell were you in love with someone else but him?

Didn't you know the sacrifices he made? The pain he felt through the years, as he yearned for you. This wasn't it.

His teeth clenched at the thought but maybe, the next.

You were walking down to deliver the garments you were asked to make. As you turned around the alley way, someone tackles you down to the ground and stabs you in the chest.

A could have been happy life that has ended miserably. You were losing your consciousness again as you catch a glimps of two feet towering above you. The King.

He kneels down and caresses your face as he mutters "I'm sorry, I'll find you again. I promise."

That life ended short for Kageyama as well. He isolated himself and fell deep into misery. Ending his life not long after yours.

The next time you both got reincarnated you were soldiers at war. But, unlike your last life. This time around Kageyama made sure he was the one you fell in love with.

You were soldiers at war that found refuge in love.

"I'm heading out." Kageyama says to you while you groggily nod. He kisses your temple and you feel him leave.

Kageyama felt satisfied, he looks at the barracks as they all hear a loud "boom". He watches as the tent you were just sleeping in explodes along with others, the truck carrying them stops. "No. No. No. F/N!"

Was he cursed? Was he not meant to be happy? That's fine. Nothing can stop him from being with you. That's all he can think about as he closes his eyes before a gun clicks.

The next time you both met, you were college students. You fell in love with each other again. But, something about Kageyama felt different. He was much more possessive, manipulating.

Until, you couldn't take it anymore. You fell in love with a man named Shoyo, and Kageyama found out about your little affair.

His blood boiled when he saw the familiar face. This idiot again? Were you soulmates or something? He was always the obstacle huh.

"Stop, stop!" You were crying out loud as you desperately try to save your lover from Kageyama, he pierced his knife over and over Shoyo's bloodied figure. Then, he turns to you.

He runs his bloody hands through your face, stroking your hair. "You've been tainted." He mutters as sobs come from you. "Don't worry babe, I would never want to see you in pain." You flick his hands away from you as you try to make a run for it.

He catches you and tackles you to the ground. He sits on top of your chest. "My, my, you know we wouldn't have ended up here. If you weren't such a slut."

"Do you know how much you're hurting me again? I love you so much!" His tears dropping to your face, again. "I'll wait for more years if I have to." He exclaims as he slits your throat.

That time, Kageyama lived long enough to have a wife and kids. It wasn't bad to have his own fun, was it?

In your present life, You fell in love with him again. He was perfect in your eyes, at first. Then he became somewhat violent, obssessive. You can't even leave him or he'll kill you, as his threats linger in your mind.

You shake your head from the thought. This was still Tobio, he was still your lover and you loved him nonetheless.

"Tobio?" You enter his apartment. As your eyes search for him. "In here, babe." You hear him call for you from the kitchen. You head over to him and give him a peck on his cheeks.

You wrap your arms around him. Tobio smelled..different? He reeked of something metal. You disregarded it. "What're you cooking?" He releases himself from your hold and cups your cheeks. Putting his nose to yours "Your favorite." He smiles as he sees you happy.

You sat down on the chair waiting for Tobio to finish, watching your lover as he moves around the kitchen.

"Hmm..Have you heard one of our schoolmates went missing?---Shoyo. I think." Tobio tenses up at your mention of his name. But, he hides it instantly. Damned that man. He won't ruin things for you this time.

He turns to you as he places the dish on the table. He smiles, "No babe, why'd you ask?" He sat down beside you. "Let's eat?" You just nod, not asking any further.

After dinner, you decided to watch a movie. You were cuddled up on the couch. His arms wrapped around you. You felt his warmth. _"I love you, Tobio."_ He smiles to himself as he places a kiss on your _neck. "I know. I love you too, F/N. I'd do anything for you."_ You nod satisfied. As you close your eyes to sleep.

When he felt you were asleep, he carefully makes his way down to the closet in his spare room. Blood pooling down. He needs to discard his body, before you find out.

"It's all for her, Shoyo. I'll have to do whatever it takes to keep her." He says to Shoyo's lifeless body.

He loved you so much he would give you everything and do anything for you.

He was madly, deeply, truly in love with you. And all forms of you. In your past lives, now, or the next ones.

He's learned his lesson. _As long as he kept Shoyo out of the picture, he'll have you to himself._

_And he'd do it as many times as it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make more content like this? Tell me what you think 👇👇


	11. Leave - Kuroo Tetsurou (Mafia AU)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ❤️ All of the scenarios written in here are after the timeskip. Characters are AGED UP.
> 
> Requests are welcome ❤️
> 
> Warning: This chapter mentions gun and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a first for me, hope you guys like it! ❤️

"Check these files F/N, this is your assignment for tonight" Your coworker handed you a file folder. You open it and was stunned at what you were seeing.

You almost dropped the folder for what it's worth. You hurriedly reach for your phone and dial a number your hand had almost memorized.

A few rings then He answered.

"F/N?" You heard him chuckle from the other line.

"What made you call me today babe?" He continued.

"I just wanted to know if you were free tonight?"

_"Oooohhh....A hookup? That's so not you love"_

"Stop. It's not. So?"

"Yeah alright don't be so scrawny love" He chuckled again. What you found as music to your ears before now seemedto be quite irritating. He was not taking this seriously.

"Meet me tonight at XXXXXX"

**"Sure, why wouldn't I meet with the woman who dumped me right?"** He said jokingly. A comment you ignored.

"See you tonight then." You hung up after that.

You sighed at the nth time looking at the file.

**Assassination Target: Kuroo Tetsurou**

Surely, it's been months since you two had last talked and your breakup wasn't the best. It was devastating. But how could you? _You loved this man._ You love this man and knew that whatever he did he didn't deserve this.

Little did you know, there were a pair of eyes watching you. A person who knew all about You and Kuroo. You were clearly zoning out when you felt a pair of hands massage your shoulders. You almost jumped at the contact. You turned to see who disturbed you from your thoughts.

"Ohh, it's just you Yuuji. You scared me!"

"Did I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just going to ask you out for lunch." He looked at you with pleading eyes.

"Sure" You stood up and grabbed your purse. After your lunch out, the day went by in a blur. Before you knew it you were getting ready for your confrontation with Kuroo.

You tuck your gun safely at your side and looked at the mirror for the last time. Feeling satisfied, you went in your car and drove to the place you were supposed to meet at.

Minutes later, you heard footsteps approaching. There you saw Kuroo in his usual loose polo shirt and a pair of slacks. He was always breathtaking. He moved closer to you until you were inches apart. He leaned over and whispered to your ear.

_"Like what you see baby? You know it's yours if you want it"_ You felt like you were going to blush like hell. This man knew how to push your buttons. He then nibbled at your ear and spoke again.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" His lips going down further your jaw, down to your neck until he reached your lips. Kuroo almost forgot what your lips tasted like. But You, you remember full well the sensation he always gives you. The way his lips meet yours. He had you writhing in his touch, his kisses.

A lot of thoughts were coming in and out of your head while he was kissing you. Then he stopped and mumbled _"I missed you."_

It was too late to say you didn't miss this too. You were a mess for him. And just like that a thought popped into your head.

_You couldn't do it_. Not to this man who's making you feel wonders. Would it be so bad if you passed up on this one?

You were about to answer him when something caught your eye. And as if on cue, a gun was fired and You pushed Kuroo to the ground. You pulled out your gun and shot at the person who was hiding behind some barrels.

Kuroo's men all surged inside, guns pointed at you. Ready to fire.

He stood up with a frown on his face, clearly displeased at what had just took place.

**"What the hell was that?! Are you trying to kill me? This is what this is about huh?!"** He angrily grabbed you by the arms and shook you violently.

You didn't know what to say, Your vision was blurring with tears.

"I'm sorry." You closed your eyes taking in his scent, his hand holding you tight. You wished this right now weren't the case.

You wished you were back in your apartment with Kuroo. Life was simple. He asks you to come over to your bed, showering you with kisses and cuddling you. This man would literally be the death of you.

You had your regrets, _Kuroo meant everything to you_ that's why when you thought that your work was too dangerous for him you decided to break up with him. To your surprise, not only was he involved in the mess you didn't want him in. He was the leader of a mafia.

You snapped back to reality when you felt a sharp pain at your side.

"Fuck" You held on to the part that was bleeding out.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows looking at you puzzled. You didn't even answer his question yet. Then his eyes traveled to what you were holding on. His face quickly turned from furious to worried, seeing the blood gush out of you.

You suddenly collapsed and Kuroo caught you. He held on to you like you were a precious jewel.

_"Tetsu.."_ You managed to say with a hitched breath.

_"Please don't talk it will be fine."_ He cupped your face and placed his forehead on to yours. You already knew this wasn't true. It wasn't gonna be fine.

**"Tetsu..there are a lot of things that..I really would want to say to you"** You reached out to hold his face.

**"....but...what I want you to know the most.."** You gasped for air. He was about to cut you again but you just placed a hand over his mouth.

**"There wasn't a single day that...I didn't regret..leaving you"** You gasped again. Your breaths getting slower. Kuroo didn't know what to do. He couldn't even process the words you were telling him now. All that's in his mind was you certainly ain't dying right there. He always imagined you both growing old together. Not in some factory, him holding your bloodied figure in his arms.

**"I left...but..I never stopped loving..you"** Your eyelids felt heavy. You started to close your eyes and the last thing you could hear was **"I love you Y/N! Don't leave me again!"**


	12. Scent - Oikawa Tohru*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ❤️ All of the scenarios written in here are after the timeskip. Characters are AGED UP.
> 
> Requests are welcome ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for his birthday ❤️

You were crying like hell, just like any another night. You were screaming at each other at the top of your lungs.

_You were both at it almost every night._ God. The neighbors might even complain again.

_This wasn't what life with him was supposed to be like._ This wasn't how you imagined it would turn up.

You know that relationships aren't meant to be perfect but this was way out of line. _There was no day, no night that you two haven't fought._

It was just that he reeked of some other perfume you hadn't even known. _His scent was different yet familiar._ Maybe this was stupid. Just another fight.

But you were losing your mind, _losing him._ How did things end up this way? You fell down on your knees, sobbing when Oikawa slammed the door shut behind him.

Your thoughts racing in your head until your sobs lulled you to sleep.

You ran towards the front of your school where your friends told you your boyfriend was. You were panting hard. He was surrounded by his fan girls again.

You know that Oikawa loves you but sometimes you can't help but feel insecure of the girls he's surrounded with. But, he always reassures you that you were the only one.

"Tohru!" You called your boyfriend, it was cliche as it sounds but when he turned his head to look at you with that beaming smile of his. You felt butterflies.

Your chest pounding hard as if it was going to explode.

Oikawa makes his way towards you pulling you in for a hug.

_"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Go home with me?"_ He kisses your forehead. You smiled at him.

"Sorry! I have a paper to finish, but I'll see you later!" Without hearing him out you waved and ran back to your classroom. Oikawa looking at your back running from him.

"Oh....Alright" It was as if his whole mood changed but you missed the reaction. Oikawa always felt like you would literally prioritize anything over him. Was it bad of him to ask attention from you? You were his girlfriend after all.

After your papers were finished, you hurriedly went to Oikawa's. You instantly regretted that you finished early that night. If only you were an hour late maybe you wouldn't have to witness this.

You weren't really one to cry easily but the sight before you, terrified you. That he would leave you.

_"Ahh...Hajime.....right there..."_ Iwaizumi was bringing your boyfriend to Cloud Nine. And you just stood there.

_"Toh...ru?"_ The pain struck you. They both turned to look at you and immediately Iwaizumi stood up and got dressed. Oikawa was stunned just as you were.

Iwaizumi hurriedly walked past you. _His perfume._ It was his signature smell. Iwa always wore that perfume, when he entered a room you always knew it was him when you smell that scent.

You woke up panting. _A dream_. It was a dream. Every day after that night was a struggle. You forgave the both of them but the memories are still haunting you. You shake your head in disarray.

You hurriedly got your coat and drove your car as fast as you could to Oikawa's old apartment. You keyed the door open. You hoped to be reunited with your lover. You were going to tell him that it was stupid and you shouldn't have argued about it.

But why? You always asked yourself. Every day.

_Were you not enough?_

_Why did they do it?_

_How could they do that to you?_

_Why?_

_Why were they there in front of you right now making love, looking at each other as if it they were the only two people in the world?_

You turn back closing the door behind you quietly, not making the same mistake you did before. You look at the diamond ring on your finger.

_Maybe there are people who really are meant to be with each other, no matter what the circumstances are._

Maybe you were just another obstacle in their relationship.

Maybe, Iwa's scent smelled like home. Not yours.

_And not even a ring on both your's and Oikawa's finger could stop them._


End file.
